When the Parents Find Out
by Almost Anonymous
Summary: Lily and James find out about Harry's romantic entanglements. AU. HGHr threesome, one shot.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and the associated milieu belongs to J. K. Rowling and various publishers. I'm just borrowing the characters and the world for my own fun.

AU: Lily and James Potter are (obviously) very much alive.

* * *

It was the evening of the last day of school at Hogwarts, and James and Lily Potter were running late. The Hogwarts Express had probably already arrived at the platform as they made their way through the crowded King's Cross station to the platform 9¾. Their son, Harry Potter, had just finished his sixth year at school and was arriving on the train. 

When Lily and James made it to the platform they noticed to their relief that they weren't really late, the train had just arrived and the platform was swarmed with parents and students alike. As they made their way slowly through the crowd to the train, James suddenly stopped, staring through one compartment of the train.

"Seems that I won the bet, Lily dear," he said smiling, not even trying to hide the smugness in his voice.

Harry had made two close female friends, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, during his time in Hogwarts and Lily and James had long debated whether Harry would ever date either of them. James had rooted for Ginny, while Lily had been sure that Hermione was the one that held Harry's heart. Some time ago they had made a bet about it.

Now, looking to the compartment James was pointing at, Lily was surprised to see his son in a rather passionate kiss with Ginny inside the train. She was immediately reminded of the letter they had received from Harry just a week ago. In that letter Harry had told that there was something he wanted to discuss with his parents, something that he didn't want to tell in a letter. Lily quickly dismissed the thought that this, Harry's and Ginny's relationship, was the thing that Harry had wanted to discuss; what was there to discuss after all? Harry was dating Ginny, it seemed, and surely he could have mentioned it in a letter. No, Lily was sure that it was something else but she was surprised that Harry hadn't mentioned that he was dating Ginny, in that Letter. She settled into thinking that this was very recent development, and that Harry and Ginny had become an item after that letter.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had come out of the train and had joined their friend, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Ginny hugged Harry and Hermione for one last time, before the Weasleys started making their way out of the platform and Harry and Hermione were left together.

By now, Lily and James had almost made their way to the pair of teenagers, who were yet to notice the elder Potters. Lily and James had a clear view of the two as they witnessed something that had them stop shocked; Harry and Hermione wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other, deeply. Their kiss wasn't as passionate as the one between Harry and Ginny, but they were in public after all.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily screamed as she forced her way past the last people separating her from the very surprised young couple, who had quickly jumped apart at her voice.

"I can't believe you'd do such a thing to anyone, let alone your _best friends_," she continued in just as loud voice as before, but not before casting a privacy charm around them. Lily Potter might have had a temper, but she wasn't rash after all, and she didn't want everyone to hear what she had to say.

"What?" Harry asked weakly, clearly puzzled.

"We saw you and your _performance_ in the train!," she continued, her face flushed with anger.

"Uh, you mean Ginny and I?" Harry asked feebly and seemed to be looking for a place to hide from his irate mother. He was already half-hiding behind Hermione, who seemed to be almost amused by the situation.

"Yes! How can you do such a thing to two of your friends? Do you really think they wouldn't find out?" she continued loudly and Harry hid further behind Hermione.

"Mrs. Potter, I know all about Harry and Ginny," Hermione interrupted calmly.

Lily turned to look at the young witch and could only gape at her, as Hermione's words made their way through her brain. "You–what?" she asked flabbergasted.

"I know about Harry and Ginny. I wanted to give them some time for a private good bye, they couldn't do it in front of her family, after all. My parents can't get through the wall to the platform–them being muggles–so Harry and I can _say_ our good byes here," she explained and turned to look at Harry, expectantly. "Harry?" she prompted him.

"Uhm, mum and dad... you see... the letter I sent... I... um... we," Harry stuttered, still behind Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "What my _boyfriend_ is so eloquently trying to tell, is that he, Ginny and I are... together... all three of us," she said, blushing at the end.

That seemed to be too much for Lily to take in at once, and she just stood there, closing and opening her mouth while the shocking piece of information tried to penetrate her brain. James, who had so far remained unnoticed by the three, seemed to have no problems with the situation.

"So, who won the bet?" he asked, looking quizzically at all three of them in turn.

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it. 


End file.
